The present invention concerns a timepiece, in particular a watch, including a striking mechanism, a time display device, driven by a timepiece movement, and a time-setting mechanism including, in particular, a time-setting gear train connected to the display device, a manual control stem and a castle wheel, driven in rotation by said stem and able to slide thereon to mesh with a first intermediate wheel of the time-setting train so as to transmit the rotation of the castle wheel to the time display device.
EP Patent Application No. 1429214, which discloses a timepiece of this type, explains that a time-setting operation that occurs while the striking mechanism is working can cause significant damage and should thus be avoided. The solution proposed uses a locking mechanism, which is controlled by said moving part of the striking mechanism and which locks the conventional rocking bar of the time-setting mechanism, such that the castle wheel controlled by said lever can no longer move to mesh with the time-setting train.
This lock is efficient, but there is still a risk of damage if the user, who is used to feeling resistance each time that he pulls on the control stem crown, exerts traction that is too strong. This could damage the time-setting mechanism or the locking mechanism or even the striking mechanism if the lock is overcome.